


Petrichor/余袅

by sereneloafer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneloafer/pseuds/sereneloafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>曾入荼蘼燎香尽，也叹言轻抱柱信。纵令歃血以为盟，到底寥落海河清。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor/余袅

**Author's Note:**

> 申明：朝耀好茶组。OOC。若涉及历史错误，望指正。  
> 2011年黑历史。存个文。

起：曾入荼蘼燎香尽

亚瑟碰上那扇有着繁复雕花纹路的木门，看得出有些年头的门页忽然炸出“嘎吱”的声响，干涩的久未转开的门页——在燥热的空气。  
亚瑟毫不犹疑地推开门，跨过门槛。一股子呛人的刺鼻烟味。他熟识的鸦片烟。  
亚瑟揉了揉被熏得有些涩意的眼际，将那杆从不离近旁的火枪搁在临窗的书案上。  
他回转过身，看向那个斜斜倚在绣金纹的榻上的男人。  
“王耀。”他说。

他等了很久，直到他感到手心再度回复干燥的温度，他才看见那个男人懒懒地一抬眼，语态里似乎不含些许惊讶：“亚瑟•柯克兰。”  
他扯了扯嘴角权当回应，而后几乎带着一点恶意地问道：“不迎接一下么？”  
理所应当的，他没有得到任何回答。

亚瑟第一次见到王耀是在一个日头极好的春天。绵密的光线从窗棂处打下去，和着他不熟悉的奇诡花纹明灭。  
天生不屈膝的傲骨明显惹怒了那个一贯庄严肃穆的天朝上主。亚瑟按下心头的几分不屑，抬起身便留意到了坐在次席的男子。  
那个男人有着一头乌黑的直发，眉眼神情是他所能想象的东方至极的精致。他穿一件绣得素净的白衣，上面是他不识得的五瓣花。  
亚瑟想起了伦|敦酒会上被贵族们团团围住的帝国的勇士，他们熏红着双眼，粗壮的臂膀一举：财富在东方，美人在东方！  
他不着痕迹地再一次细细打量一番那个男人，终究收敛了心思。  
后来他知道了那种五瓣花叫梅花，那个再如何低眉也掩不住华贵本质的男人，叫王耀。

亚瑟其实相当清楚自己的内在，那个手杖高帽也遏制不住的盎格鲁撒克逊天生荒蛮的涌动血液。王耀宛如脱俗般存在的美丽于他而言是一种极致的诱惑。他动了十足十的心思。  
当然不比恒河河畔浓眉黑目丰腴不驯的美，他明白这一次的猎物，是家底远比他殷实的氏族大户。  
他掐下一朵开得正盛的罂粟，以指搓捻——他觉得是时候了。

“你要什么？”他听到王耀问。  
他回过神看向这个面容苍白的男人。鲜红的绸衣上是团团锦簇的牡丹——他知道这是王耀家富贵的象征。简直是自欺欺人。亚瑟冷冷地想到。男人抬起的纤细的臂上赫然是青色的血管——这还不算最后。  
亚瑟打发掉脑海中那些缩着瞳孔撕扯着头发嚎叫的残影，状似无意地说：“贺瑞斯——你们的香港。”  
然后他坐了下来，似乎带着不耐地以指敲击着泛着淡淡檀香味儿的桌子。  
事实上他远没有必要这般做派，王耀几乎立即给了他答案：“时间？”  
亚瑟近乎诧异地看了他一眼：“九十九年。”  
王耀支起身子，接过亚瑟递来的条约，似乎是仔细地看了一遍。亚瑟看见他叫人进来研了墨，只身坐到他放了火枪的书案前。目不斜视。  
此际适才熏腾着的烟味已散去泰半，空气里净是一股墨的气味——亚瑟一直搞不明白王耀家称之为“墨香”的缘故。  
亚瑟看着光线映照下王耀柔美干净的轮廓，他看见王耀撩起的袖口之下优美的手势，心下陡生出几分莫名的焦躁：从来如此，这个男人从来这样的波澜不惊。  
亚瑟换了一个姿势——硬实的木质椅背实在硌得人不舒服。  
王耀已经放下了那管笔，拿起那纸文书轻轻吹干。  
亚瑟因着王耀从容兼带着优雅的动作，忽然就想起了许久之前的一件不相干的事：那还是饮茶之风方兴起的时候，他应邀赴了公爵夫人的花园茶会。  
佣人们奉上了红茶和新制的松饼。  
亚瑟听着零零散散的围坐着的贵妇们切切察察的碎语，间或夹着尖声的娇笑。  
他听见这个华丽花园的女主人带着几分得意地说道：“我倒是看腻了一贯的骨瓷。就算是中国皇帝都不一定有这种品貌的一套青花瓷呢。”  
亚瑟没有理会一旁伯爵家的小姐若有若无的挑逗。  
他以刀略切开面前的松饼，撕开来送入口中——公爵高价养着的一班点心师果然是不负盛名。  
撇开雨季，其实这个尚可算古老的帝都还颇有几分可取之处，起码当季的微风确实令人感到通体舒爽。  
美食、美景，哦，当然不乏身边妍姿艳质的贵族美人。  
亚瑟看了一眼蕾丝桌布上精心摆放的蓝白瓷具与泛着金属光泽的纯银制的茶壶茶匙：还真是不太搭调啊。  
他举起一杯红茶，啜饮了一口，兴许是放了太多的佛手柑，他喜欢的淡淡涩味却被掩去了不少。  
毫无缘由的，他想起意|大利人笔下的盛世繁华。遍地的珠宝黄金，这大概是不会错的。那么那些传闻中削肩细腰的美人呢？  
袅袅茶香中美人的纤手黑发、煮水烹茶，想想都会是一派异界绝盛风景。  
亚瑟没有想到几百年后的这一天，他会以这样的方式再度得见美人。这一次，他甚至没有得到一盏新沏的热茶。  
不过，他不在乎。

“看来你们所谓的手足亲情也不过如此。”他轻轻地笑，“这倒也让我这等番邦大开眼界。”  
他忽然狠狠地拉过王耀，他知道一根大烟过后的疲软劲儿还早未过去。  
他扣住王耀的下颚，一字一句：“好自为之。”

亚瑟走出房间的时候，正是夏日最盛的午后。  
他没有听见身后抑制住的咳声——从喉底溢出，几乎锥心泣血。  
他只觉得一身军装令他感到无比窒闷。  
日光毒辣。  
正是一地蝉噪。  
2011/11/11 周五 晴

承：也叹言轻抱柱信

【LJ暗示】  
王耀觉着眼睑上似有灼热的温度。他睁开了眼。  
阳光通透，毫无阻碍地直直射下来，实在是刺眼得紧。  
他勉力支起身子，从下身传来的绵延刺痛叫他拧了拧那两弯细长的眉。他扶着床沿站了起来，抵着那厚实红木的手上分明显出些泛白的骨节。  
腿间是不甚爽利。  
房内点了熏香，他撩开帘子。已有知事的侍女备好了木盆，水面上撒着些色泽鲜嫩的花瓣，似乎微打着旋儿。  
王耀解开内衫，将全身都浸在盆里面，早先一直强压着的痛感在这一刻全数侵袭，他几乎支持不住地半阖上眼。  
“咳、咳……”他按住肋部的瘦骨嶙峋。苍白皮肤上的点点淤红因为热意的蒸腾，有隐隐散开的趋势。他低了低身子，将头仰着靠在浴盆的边沿上。  
水汽弥散。  
王耀透过遮掩住半个视野的纤长睫毛望出去，视线顺着零碎的光斑而下，游移着。那是他不曾想象过的悲辛。  
他轻叹一声，将解了发带的长发重又拨回水里。湿润的黑发在水中四散开来，他深吸一口气，将身子沉了下去。  
水漫过口鼻时有种微妙的意识剥离的感觉，王耀只觉得这种在临界的濒死般的体验几乎可以令人脱离种种不堪——几乎。他隐约听见似乎是外面传来的脚步声，很急促、几乎粗暴。  
然后下一刻，他被人狠狠地拉了上来，扼住上臂的手加了十分的力量，猝不及防间的热水打入眼睛，一阵酸意。  
王耀被呛得咳了几声，直感到双手得了空才略矮下|身抬手撩开挡了前额的发。他抹掉了脸面上淋淋的水珠，也便看清了眼前的人。  
“是忘了什么还是想到了别的什么，亚瑟•柯克兰？”  
他像是才意识到教人平白占了便宜般地复又抓了一把花瓣撒在水上，好整以暇地等着回话。  
“你又在干什么啊？我可不记得传说中华贵倨傲的天朝少主是这般忸怩软弱的闺阁小儿女作派！”  
王耀琢磨了一会儿，忽地了然地一笑，之后竟整个立起来，似乎毫不在意地出了澡盆，在亚瑟的注视下不紧不慢地拭干了身子，以及长发。他取了放在近旁的一件袍子，只单单罩上这么一件，随意地拢了拢，便径直行至亚瑟跟前。  
他说：“原来如此。”  
“你以为我会求死？”  
他笑了起来，踮起足，呼出的气息刻意地、几乎贴上亚瑟的耳廓：“就这么溺在盆子里以求一死？”  
他看见金发青年的脸颊上熏上一点热意，可是他知道那双绿色瞳孔的眼底住着野兽，与青年白净外表全然不符的精光与暴戾。  
他只来得及在青年强硬地揽过自己时稳住步子。  
“你的那些个伙伴呢？”他淡淡地、似乎不经意地一问。  
扑面而来的是青年沉默的噬咬般的吻。  
他只是浅浅地笑，然后，放松地将颈子后仰。

也许再往前推个几百年，王耀是断不会想到现今这般境地的。  
正是暮色四垂的时候，平素宅子里养着的个把家丁倒也算能干地拾掇好厢房还有园子里一地的遗存。  
那些个，本该是他一直瞧不上的。  
他并不像他人认知里的那般无知无觉。几千年的岁月，如出一辙的轻歌曼舞、红绡彩锺怎么能轻易教他迷了眼？  
不过是看得太多了。甚至，在某个微暖的午后，抬手斟茶的错眼间，他便读到了那种叫嚣着的不安于室。  
他只是松了手劲，就这么等了下去。  
——亚瑟•柯克兰。  
往后的年岁里，当这个名字挟带着风雨自尘封的回忆里再度出现（就好像原本以为只是过场的龙套一晃眼竟抢了自己的角儿），王耀顿生出失序的荒谬感。  
还真是、可笑。  
恨？太过旷远的岁月早已激不起如许激烈的情感。这么算下来，却也不过仅仅是“可笑”二字。  
何曾如此？  
异域的燎香疲倦了身骨，半梦半醒的饧眼朦胧中，他任由流年自指间滑落、再不复往昔。——“金块珠砾，弃之逦迤……”，隐隐地，他听见街头巷尾零星半点的传唱，他自是闭了朱门大户，再不听那些个扰人心烦。  
他只是倦了，由心底厌了这种覆灭复又重建的戏码。他以为这不过又是一场轮回。  
他是低估了那个尚显羞涩的青年。低估了所有窥伺的视线。  
他败了。刻骨铭心。

王耀忽然重又生出一点风雅兴致是在一个清爽的晴天。  
“给我备坛酒。”他觉得心底前所未有的澄明干净，他看见跟了自己多年的侍女难以自禁地抹起了眼泪，只笑道：“让你们担心了。”  
他记得是谁腻在颈边甜甜地叫“哥哥”，他记得是谁头心茸茸的黑发，他记得是谁呼吸间烈酒的温度，他记得是谁带来的痛。他记得是谁。  
全部都记得。  
“少主，现在外头尽是些洋鬼子，您……”侍女在看见王耀抬起手时住了嘴。  
“我明白。”王耀的眼底是多年之前他们不敢直视并甘愿为之往生赴死的坚毅。  
“是奴婢多嘴了。”侍女恭谨地应道，悄无声息地退下。  
王耀斟了一盏酒。  
他本不常饮酒，并不是因为酒量浅，他只是由衷厌恶那种醉生梦死、声色犬马的满脑肠肥、肆意纵情。  
他举起酒盏遥向西方：他曾亲见这个帝国最高极的女人仓皇地“西巡”，散落了一地的金钗脂粉。  
最后一次，他敬这个他花费了数百年心血的王朝。  
——我要这天下。  
他许给了曾为“鞑靼”的草原之民以天下。  
他终于决心再次收回。  
酒味香醇。绵香自舌尖弥散。一如之前的每一次。  
他替自己斟了一盏酒。  
2011/11/29 周二 阴

转：纵令歃血以为盟

王耀跟着伊万•布拉金斯基走进议政厅的时候，亚瑟•柯克兰正好侧过头掩去了一个哈欠——能在某HERO无差别的“拯救世界”的言论攻势下面不改色心不跳地全身而退者屈指可数——他转回来的时候便一下子僵在了那里。银发紫眸的青年极其自然地揽着他熟悉的黑发美人的肩：“我们迟到了，不好意思啊！”他记忆里一贯矜持倨傲的美人倒没有丝毫被冒犯的自觉地就这么被带了进来。  
亚瑟回过神的时候，发现身边一干人也都是一副或怔愣、或难以置信的表情，于是也便释然了。这里的哪一个和那个人不是没有些不清不楚的关系呢，他心里冷笑一声，倒有些看好戏的心态了——再如何家道中落也是令人垂涎的尤物，对王耀抱有执念的可不止一个两个。他盯着那只带着宣示权色彩一般的手臂良久，终于将身子陷进高背的皮椅里面去。  
再后来的事情也如预想般的波澜不惊，不过是前些天便定下来的个把决议（这让亚瑟更肯定了伊万的用心不过是宣示占有权！）。和阿尔弗德组成联军倒让亚瑟着实恼了一阵，不过这火也只闷在心里。他去街头的小酒馆不过是临时起意，接下来的遇见即便是他后来想起，也觉得是透了一层纱般的古怪与捉摸不清。  
“亚瑟•柯克兰。”会这般连名带姓称呼的从来只有一个，更何况他其实一进来就看见了不容错认的柔美侧面。他没有想到王耀会叫住他。  
“你好。”  
王耀笑了起来，即使隔着层迷离的灯光，亚瑟也不得不承认那是他不止一次肖想过的绝艳之景。  
“亚瑟•柯克兰，你不觉得以我们的关系，这样疏离有礼的问候，实在是太矫揉造作了吗阿鲁？”  
亚瑟曾经听闻过这个富有东方意味的口癖，甚至当时这还作为东方别具一格的神秘之美一时风行，他不知道这个终于渐渐在他面前展现出不同一面的王耀究竟意欲何为，他本能地选择了攻击。  
“我以为伊万•布拉金斯基扭曲到变态的独占欲并非空穴来风的传言。”  
他曾亲眼见过银发的青年处决了十二个叛徒后在那片血田欣赏漫山遍野明黄色的向日葵。他无法想象的血腥与美丽是怎样交织的气息。  
他看见王耀举杯一饮而尽，之后缓缓靠近。  
“那么，我们大可以一试。”  
“伏特加？”亚瑟皱了皱眉，他抚上王耀的脸颊，以拇指拭去王耀唇纹上的酒液，送入自己口中，“果然。”  
绅士般有礼地邀请？亚瑟暗自唾弃了自己一把后，几乎如演习了一万遍一般地扣住了王耀纤细的腰肢，送入怀里：“你会喝酒？”  
王耀轻轻地笑（也许这原本便是亚瑟自己的错觉），若即若离：“你不知道的，还多得很。”  
等亚瑟反应过来自己在干什么的时候，他已经把王耀压在了小旅馆泛着霉味的床上。呼吸间烈酒的温度让人产生仿佛灼烧殆尽的错觉。他噬咬着那两片水润的唇。连神经似乎都被撕扯得发痛。  
见鬼的伪善道义！见鬼的盟友神圣权益不可侵犯！  
“我有没有说过你这身实在是碍眼得很！”亚瑟一把扯开王耀军装前襟的一排扣子，重又欺身压上。  
“现在…你说了。”  
亚瑟没有回应。他的视线早已被王耀身上遍布的痕迹吸引：“好像你身上从来少不了这种东西，啊？”  
他感到身下之人肢体的颤抖，他一把拉下王耀覆在脸上的手：他在笑，王耀在笑。  
“我竟然会以为你在……”一瞬间，亚瑟的脸上现出莫名的表情，他闷下头去，加重了噬咬的力度。  
“我们，是在干什么呢……？”王耀轻轻地问。  
……  
我们，是在干什么呢？  
亚瑟沉默地看着王耀自凌乱的床铺上起身，然后他听见浴室传出的哗哗水声——恶俗的小旅馆恶俗的暧昧昏黄灯光下聊胜于无的磨砂玻璃内的晃动的人形。  
他点了一支烟。  
水声渐止的时候，他看见王耀走了出来。  
一身的迷乱痕迹被军装一一遮掩（亚瑟有些后悔没有扯坏那一排扣子），束好黑发后竟也是一股可笑的精气神儿。  
“你就这样回去？”亚瑟咳了一声。  
“现在再问不是太晚了么？”王耀转回身，似笑非笑地微微勾唇。  
亚瑟吐了一口烟圈：“为什么选他？伊万•布拉金斯基可不是什么好相与的角色。”  
“他把我，”王耀把手插进口袋，“看作伙伴。”  
“而你竟然深信不疑？”亚瑟扯过王耀。一个烟草气息浓重、不明涵义的吻。  
王耀抬手微微一抵，从他怀里离开，端起亚瑟叫来的一杯咖啡，细细啜饮。他从来没有发现的，原来王耀的手边也可以不只是一壶清冽甘美的茶水。就好像他从来没有发现的，他以为谙熟于心的柔美容颜，也可以做出这样近乎锋利的表情——艳极、盛极。  
“有什么区别呢？”  
王耀撩开旅馆轻而薄的窗帘，他唇边的笑容有隐隐扩大的趋势，在和煦的日光下竟像是晃人眼般的明亮。  
“果然是异地的风光美上几分呢，也无怪乎当初你们一个个都不远万里地跑到我那儿去。”  
亚瑟抖了抖烟灰。  
“不过你们所谓的友谊长存也不怎么牢靠么？”  
亚瑟感到指尖有一点点轻微的刺痛，直抵心脏。久远的伤口一旦撕裂开，从来便应该是痛彻心扉的绵延刻骨。  
悔不当初。  
是谁轻轻地笑，是谁的刻薄以至恶毒？  
——“看来你们所谓的骨肉亲情也不过如此。”——  
亚瑟在那一刻感到一种窒息般的冷意。  
“我走了。”王耀放下杯子，安静地朝他一笑。  
亚瑟直起身，仿佛要说些什么：  
“贺瑞斯他，很安全。”  
他看见那个纤细的背影顿了顿，终是毫不恋栈地离开。  
亚瑟掐灭了烟头。  
2011/12/14 周三 多云

合：到底寥落海河清

“这里，终归有我们近百年的基业。”女人长叹一声，平日里被遮掩得严实的皱纹仿佛一下子显露出来，就好像再如何铁腕的手段也抵不住的疲倦表情。  
“不是我们的，终归不是我们的。”亚瑟这么答道，声音闷闷地扣在车厢里，也再不起一丝波澜。  
车子缓缓地停下，迎宾的侍者开了门，略欠身示意他们走下车，亚瑟把手递给了女人。  
紧随他们之后的另一辆车上走下一个俊秀的青年，一向冰寒的脸上竟现出几分罕见的欢脱与欣悦。  
“贺瑞斯身上流的到底是耀家的血液。”女人随着亚瑟略停了步子，又轻轻地叹了一声。  
亚瑟也仅是默不作声。  
签字仪式开始的时候，亚瑟退到了人群深处。他明显的轮廓在一大群兴奋而激动的民众里竟也变得不那么分明。  
一切也都颇为平顺，直至一贯沉着的女人失态的一个趔趄。  
一时难堪。  
亚瑟分开稠密的人群离开了拥挤的广场。从空旷的街道便可推知出异处人潮涌动的盛况。亚瑟本不是这般多愁善感的却也陡生出几分萧索心境。是堂堂日不落何以沦落至如此境遇？！——此际只有亚瑟的高帮皮鞋叩响在空气。  
他觉得在这一刻他无比接近多少年前某个人的心境。  
这么多年，也就这么一晃而逝。

亚瑟走回去的时候，正好迎上才散开的人群。他感到极度的格格不入——那是扑面而来的欢声笑语。  
“亚瑟，”车窗在他面前摇下，女人露出了半张脸（显然她早已恢复了镇定），“回程吧。”  
“不了，”亚瑟道，“我想在这里多待会儿。”  
“那么回见！”女人微微一颔首，便示意司机驾车离开。  
（这便是自己国家的人们最讨喜的地方，从不过多过问别人的事）亚瑟摇了摇头，挺直了脊背走远。  
街面上挑出的标牌是闪烁的流光溢彩，亚瑟其实半点都不喜这样艳俗的人造光彩（从早前的曼彻|斯特、伦|敦到如今一直都是），不过细看其名称，到大都是自己熟识的文字，简直令人平生这个国家在默默欢迎自己的错觉。  
大约是临海的缘故，港口徐徐的凉风轻易地吹散了白日里头的燥热，但亚瑟毕竟还是没有习惯此地的气候，在一片沉沉的泛着零星光亮的夜色中，他也这么迷迷糊糊地添了睡意。  
亚瑟在第二天搭了北上的飞机。  
“来点儿什么呗，客人？”  
其实这样的天气是点些凉茶什么的更衬的，但亚瑟不大喜欢。茶上来的时候还在突突地冒着热气，他端起杯子抿了一口。  
胡同口的小茶铺一向是过路的老大爷们欢喜的歇脚处，满耳的京片儿让亚瑟听得晕晕乎乎的。  
“香|港”……“回归”……抓住了零星半点的词语，亚瑟的心又沉了下去。  
“客人，来点儿什么呗？”  
亚瑟有些烦躁地闭上了双眼。完全比不得啊，当年胡同口伶俐殷勤的茶店伙计，还有一样爱遛鸟唠嗑的闲散子弟。  
“客人，那桌儿请的茶水。”  
亚瑟抬起头顺着手势看过去。  
“我知道了。”

亚瑟最开始是不会喝茶的。他嚼烂了一大把植物的叶子愣是没觉出什么传言中的甘美味道，只除了一股子涩意。  
后来不知道是谁告诉他茶叶不是这么吃的，泡开的茶水其实也并不太合亚瑟嗜甜的口味。他加了很多的牛奶方糖。  
红茶盛起的时候，他已经尝够了这种植物带来的新鲜感。  
不过如此。  
那时候他刚刚灌下一大瓶威士忌。  
再后来么，再后来侍女替他奉上了新茶，暖暖的日光打进窗棂，那个人眉眼如画映着日光生生印进眼里。  
竟也是再不能忘记。

孩童缠着父母要糖葫芦、要麻球，手牵手的恋人们拿起红绳儿细细地看……  
亚瑟微笑着穿过热闹的夜市。  
一条、两条……他默默地数着，终于找到了一条胡同。  
耳边隐隐地听见像是谁家的花腔小调、京胡声声：  
到底是千古江山梦一场，  
回首四望，  
不过两怅惘……  
他轻轻地呼了一口气。  
倒贴着的“福”字边角上有些微翘起，门环似是黄铜制的。  
他走了过去。  
叩、叩、叩……  
他拍了拍门板。  
（完）  
2011/12/24 周六 晴


End file.
